staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:20 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5472 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5472); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8.00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8.05 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Bukolandia - odc. 1 - Bulber; serial animowany 08:50 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Plażowe oczka, odc. 10 (Rock pools, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:00 Budzik - Ulubione zwierzęta domowe 09:30 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:50 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 13; program dla dzieci 10:10 Kacper - Superpies, odc. 26 (Kipper The Hero); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 10:35 Baranek Shaun - Balon, odc. 62 (22 s. II) (What’s Up, Dog?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:45 Raj - Opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie gadów i płazów odc. 4 Przebiegłe węże (Life In Cold Blood. Sophisticated Serpents.) - txt str.777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1721; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2109 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 117; teleturniej 15:50 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5473 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5473); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:30 Ludzkie sprawy - . 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1722; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2110 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - finał - stycznia; teleturniej 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Syrenki i piraci, odc. 26 (High tide); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:20 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Łańcuch zbrodni (Circle of Friends) - txt str.777 84'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 22:10 Na własne oczy - Argentyńska Lekcja 56'; film dokumentalny 23:20 Sekret mojej córki (My Daughter's Secret) - txt str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Kopignaty - Podążaj za blaskiem, odc. 6/6 (Bone Kickers, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 11/12; serial TVP 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 12/12; serial TVP 03:45 Notacje - Zofia Żukowska. Telewizyjny bakcyl; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 242 (MASH (s. X, ep. G20 The Moon is Not Blue)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 36; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 192 - Błąd Leny; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Tatiana Okupnik 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Familiada - odc. 1829; teleturniej 12:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu; program rozrywkowy 12:30 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2010 (1) 13:35 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 37 Kto z kim (Moonlighting (I am curious, Maddie)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 604 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 842; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 Europa da się lubić 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/65; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 64 (276) Podwójny seans; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 605 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:50 Kino na maksa - Ulubieńcy Ameryki (America's Sweethearts) 99'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 23:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 14/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 914); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 00:30 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 127 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 17: Lockdown); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:20 Siedem cudów Chin - Wielki Mur - odc. 4 (Seven Wonders of China. Great Wall - ep. 4) 24'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:50 Siedem cudów Chin - Budda z Leshanu - odc. 5 (Seven Wonders of China. Leshan Budha - ep. 5) 24'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:20 Kolumbowie - odc. 4/5 - Oto dziś...; serial TVP 03:20 Bo oszalałem dla niej 98'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1980) 05:05 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Londyn 2012 - zielone igrzyska (Going for Green: Britains 2012 Dream); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Tom i Jerry (14) - serial animowany 08.00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (1) - serial animowany 08.30 Gumisie (6) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (234) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (71) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (317) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (6, 7) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (190) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 14 (90) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (9) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (253) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (128) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (7, 267) - serial komediowy 20.30 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz - komedia, USA 2006 22.40 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (1) - program rozrywkowy 00.10 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 2 (33, 34) - serial komediowy 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (62) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (110) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (53, 54) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 5 (11) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sêdzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (111) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Okup - thriller, USA 1996 00.00 15 minut - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2001 02.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 03.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 5:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 33, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 198, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 7, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 174, USA 2007 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 1, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 175, USA 2007 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 2, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 7, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 7, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 8, Meksyk 2010 20:00 New York Taxi - komedia sensacyjna, USA, Francja 2004 22:00 Wysoka fala - film katastroficzny, USA 2003 0:00 Wściekła pięść - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1972 2:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:35 VIP - program kulturalny 4:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.10 Misja Martyna - program rozrywkowy 5.50 Na Wspólnej - serial 6.20 Mam talent 7.40 Majka - serial 8.40 Turecki dla początkujących - serial 9.45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 10.45 Mango - Telezakupy 12.20 Granie na ekranie 12.50 A petyt na kasę 13.20 B jak Brzydula - telenowela 14.20 Mam talent 15.55 Majka - serial 17.00 Ostry dyżur VI - serial 18.00 Raczkujące melodyjki - anim. 19.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 20.00 Życie ukryte w słowach - film obyczajowy Hiszpania 2005 22.25 Bez śladu - serial 23.25 Antidotum - film sensacyjny, USA/Aruba 2004 1.20 Arkana Magii 3.25 Koniec programu TV Puls 6.00 Z archiwum policji - serial dok. 6.30 Dyżur - serial dok. 7.00 Sędzia Judy 7.30 Jerry Springer Show 8.30 Burza uczuć - serial komediowy 9.30 Duch Eleny - telenowela 10.30 Medicopter 117 - serial przygodowy 11.30 Burza uczuć - serial komed. 12.30 Sędzia Judy 13.00 Dr Phil 14.00 Dyżur - serial dok. 14.30 Z archiwum policji - serial dok. 15.00 Medicopter 16.00 Moda na cenzurowanym 16.30 Zostań gwiazdą! 17.00 W blasku fleszy 17.30 Pełna chata - serial kom. 18.00 Jim wie lepiej - serial kom. 19.00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial anim. 19.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial anim. 20.00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego - serial 20.30 Pomoc domowa - serial kom. 21.30 Goło i wesoło 22.30 Króliczki Playboya 23.00 Prywatne kłamstwa - film erotyczny USA (2002) 1.00 Polowanie na piranię - thriller Rosja (2006) 3.00 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8.00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Gruby - odc 3/7 Tajemnica biblioteki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - Norbi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Smaki polskie - Ziemniaki drążone i faszerowane; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 377; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wściekłe gary; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 827; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1710; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 188* Nowy listonosz; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Blondynka - odc. 11/13* - Przyjaciółki są jak bimber; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Hanny Bakuły; STEREO 15:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kronika 36. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Budka Suflera - Największe przeboje; program montażowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Marcin Daniec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1710; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Turniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Nocne Graffiti 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Michał Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Kasia Kowalska, Robert Janowski, Tomasz Dedek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Kardynał Stefan Wyszyński 44'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Kabaret z miłością w tle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1710; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Turniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Determinator - odc. 3/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 377; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /2/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kronika 36. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces - odc. 21/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Sukces - odc. 22/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Zakazana namiętność 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Muzyczny poranek 12.05 Zakazana namiętność (21) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Carramba 16.15 Informator miejski 16.35 Zakazana namiętność (22) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Turyści 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tonące miasto 21.15 Na tropie zbrodni 21.50 Shabash India 22.20 Carramba 22.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.00 Film erotyczny 02.05 Muzyczny Relaks 02.50 Kuchnia po śląsku 03.15 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 04.50 A nom się to podobo 05.30 Szlagrowe życie 05.55 Sekrety natury 06.20 Short Świat w pigułce Eurosport 8.30 Wyścigi samochodowe. Magazyn Le Mans 9.00 Kolarstwo. Dauphine Libere 9.45 Euro 2012, Eliminacje 11.30 Euro 2012 - Równe Szanse 12.30 Tenis. Turniej ATP Queen's 16.30 Kolarstwo. Dauphine Libere 17.30 Tenis. Turniej ATP Queen's 19.30 Wyścigi samochodowe. Magazyn Le Mans 20.00 Festiwal Piłkarskich Nadziei, Tulon 21.45 Wednesday Selection 21.55 Jeździectwo. Nations Cup Series, St Gallen 22.55 Jeździectwo. Magazyn Riders Club 23.00 Golf. European Tour Kobiet, Netherlands Ladies Open 23.10 Golf Club 23.15 Żeglarstwo. Yacht Club 23.20 Magazyn. Wednesday Selection 23.30 Kolarstwo. Dauphine Libere 0.45 OLIMPIZM. Magazyn Olimpijski 1.15 Magazyn. Watts 1.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 6.00 Nowe życie - thriller 7.40 Wczoraj i dziś - dramat 9.25 Natalee Holloway - dramat 10.55 Potem - komedia przygodowa 14.20 Kim jest Clark Rockefeller? - film biograficzny 15.50 Jesse Stone: Bez żalu - film kryminalny 17.15 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - film anim. 18.45 Primo - dramat 20.10 Władcy świata - dramat 21.40 HBO Stand - up Comedy Club, cz. 6 22.10 Spartakus: Krew i piach - serial 23.05 Trylogia miłosna - komediodramat 1.00 Kup teraz - komedia 2.25 Dziewczyna z Fabryki - film biograficzny 3.55 Filmy i gwiazdy 4.20 Wyspa strachu - thriller Das Erste 05:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 ARD-Wetterschau 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Brisant 10:25 Heiße Colts in harten Fäusten 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Nashorn, Zebra & Co. 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Verbotene Liebe 18:25 Marienhof 18:50 Das Duell im Ersten 19:20 Das Duell im Ersten 19:45 Wissen vor 8 19:50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:55 Börse im Ersten 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Nina sieht es...!!! 21:45 Hart aber fair 23:00 Tagesthemen 23:28 Das Wetter im Ersten 23:30 Strom ohne Atom - Wir wir den Ausstieg schaffen 00:15 Nachtmagazin 00:35 Vincent van Gogh - Ein Leben in Leidenschaft ZDF 05:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Lena 11:15 Da wird mir übel 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 heute 15:05 Topfgeldjäger 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:15 Herzflimmern - Die Klinik am See 17:00 heute 17:15 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:00 SOKO Wismar 18:50 LOTTO Ziehung am Mittwoch 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Küstenwache 20:15 Rette die Million! - Das PromiSpecial 21:45 heute-journal 22:12 Wetter 22:15 auslandsjournal 22:45 Toxic City - Deutscher Giftschrott für Ghana 23:30 Markus Lanz 00:35 heute nacht 00:50 WISO-Dokumentation: Aufgetischt und abserviert Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2011 roku